In a hydrogen purification device used for a hydrogen purification system adapted to produce high purity hydrogen gas by purification, the higher the pressure of a source gas supplied to a hydrogen permeable film allowing hydrogen to selectively permeate therethrough, the larger the flow rate of the hydrogen gas resulting from the permeation and purification through the hydrogen permeable membrane, and therefore the hydrogen permeable membrane requires pressure resistance.
Conventionally, in order to improve the pressure resistance of a hydrogen permeable membrane to pressure from a source gas side, a porous support that supports the hydrogen permeable membrane from a purified gas side of the hydrogen permeable film is provided.
A conventional hydrogen purification device is manufactured by, for example, as described in Patent Literatures 1 and 2, fixing a porous support formed on the surface thereof with a hydrogen permeable membrane by a plating or evaporation method, or a porous support fixed on the surface thereof with a rolled hydrogen permeable membrane by a fixing member to a casing allowing gas to flow inside.
However, since in the conventional hydrogen purification device, the hydrogen permeable membrane is supported from the purified gas side by the porous support, the pressure resistance to the pressure from the source gas side can be improved, but there is the problem that the pressure resistance of the hydrogen permeable membrane to pressure from the purified gas side is low.
Also, in the conventional hydrogen purification device, in order to obtain high purity hydrogen gas, a complicated structure configured to fix the hydrogen permeable membrane on the porous support and further fix the porous support to the casing has to be assembled by airtightly bonding all parts so as to prevent the source gas from bypassing the hydrogen permeable membrane to leak to the purified gas side, and therefore there is a problem of difficult manufacturing.